Tell me what to do
by BloomingLilli
Summary: Mai had always been the one to erase pain. She was always there for anyone who needed a bit of comfort. But what happens when she is the one in pain. Will Naru be there to comfort her? Will he be able to? MaixNaru
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first ever fanfic! And the first time ever I am writing my own story! I had this idea in my mind for quite a while and I wanted so badly to write it. Any form of criticism and comments are welcome. RxR!

Oh and I am my own editor so any writing advice would also be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters. Otherwise Mai and Naru would be together by now J

In this story, Mai and Naru get married and they settle down in Japan.  
_

Needless to say Naru had seen suffering. The stories he uncovered in the cases he took always uncovered someone's painful past. Having gone through Gene's death, he thought he had seen it all.

Until a week ago.

Naru carefully and quietly entered the bedroom of the house he shared with Mai. He had a tray expertly balanced on one arm while he had opened the door with the other. The bedroom was dark with the only source of light being the sun which filtered in through the closed curtains.

Naru looked at the bundle of blankets on one side of the bed where Mai was still asleep and sighed. He himself didn't look any better. His shirt was untucked, his hair messy and dark circles indicated a rough few nights. He had stayed up in bed worrying about Mai. Not many words had been exchanged between the two after she was discharged from the hospital a week ago. She had mostly stayed in bed and hadn't even opened up to Ayako when she had come to visit. All of this was starting to wear him down and it was showing. He had refused to leave her on her own till she had shown some improvement. Lin had taken on a case without him. All the other irregular members of SPR agreed to help Lin so Naru can focus on Mai.

Naru set the tray down on the bedside table and gently shook his wife awake. She gave a small moan and after a few attempts from Naru, turned to look at him through sleepy eyes.

"Mai, it's time to get up. I brought breakfast."

She turned the other way mumbling something about having no appetite and she might have some later.

Naru gave an irritated sigh. He moved towards the bathroom. "I'll fix you a bath so can get cleaned up after. Don't think I haven't noticed how less you've been eating everyday Mai -"

"Maybe later Naru", she said before he could finish admonishing her.

Naru stopped. He instead went back and sat down beside her on the bed. Mai stayed silent, expecting some bossy comment which she would deflect as she had been these past few days. It was surprising how immune she had become to his narcissism in the time she had stayed with him.

Instead she was met with silence. It stretched to a point that Mai started to worry.

"Naru?"

"Tell me what to do."

The words she heard shook Mai to the core. Not only were those words something Naru had never said to her, but his voice had been on the verge of crying. She had never heard him speak with so weak a voice as he was using now.

She immediately threw off the blankets and turned to see Naru sitting on the edge of the bed, with his back facing her. He had his face buried in his hands and she felt him shaking ever so slightly as if to keep something from overflowing.

She grabbed his shoulder and tried to get him to face her. "N-Naru? Naru what's wrong?"

But he stayed where he was and refused to look at her.

"Tell me what to do Mai." He repeated, not daring to show her his face. "I don't know what to do."

And a sudden realization hit her like a tsunami wave of emotions.

It wasn't just her in pain. And what a fool she had been to not see that sooner. How selfish had she become to be blind to his pain.

For if she had felt that much pain as a mother, how much pain was Naru in as the father?


	2. Chapter 2

Mai had been pregnant 5 months. They had been planning excitedly for the new arrival. But last week Mai had complained of severe abdominal pain and had been rushed to the hospital. There they had been informed of the painful truth – that Mai had miscarried. When brought home she had cried a lot and had refused to say anything to anyone. Naru kept trying to convince her that it wasn't her fault, that they will figure out a way together. But her constant silence on the issue had Naru stumped. He was at his wits end on how to comfort her, not being very cable of the feat in the first place. Nothing his mother or Madoka advised had worked either. His heart broke every time he saw her depressed form crumpled up in the blankets, refusing food and comfort.

For he would do anything – ANYTHING – to see her smile.

Mai observed his state for the first time in what felt like centuries. She observed that he certainly wasn't feeling any better than her. Mai started to feel the tears fill up her eyes as she mentally called herself an idiot.

She shifted to hug him from the back and placed her face on his back, feeling his warmth. Naru stiffened at her touch. It had been a while she had held him like that. He had missed it.

"I - I'm so sorry Naru. I am such an idiot. I didn't even think about what you were going through. I – I…"

The remaining words were lost in her sobs and tears. Naru didn't move and listened to her patiently as she poured out her feelings, how devastated she was, how she thought he would blame her for not taking care of herself and if he would ever forgive her.

Listening to her trying to take all the blame made Naru furious. He abruptly turned around and looked at her.

"Don't you ever say anything like that. If we are to play the blame game here, then I am also at fault. I should have noticed your condition earlier -"

"Naru! You could never have known -"

"Exactly my point." That silenced Mai and she looked at him with wide eyes. "No one is to blame for anything that happened. It wasn't meant to be. At least for now."

He touched Mai's forehead with his own and wiped the streams of tears from her face. "I am not expecting you to forget it all so easily. I know I can't. But Mai please, please don't push me away. I want to be there for you. I don't ever want you to feel alone and if I can help in even the smallest way, I want to do it."

"You've done plenty already. I was stupid not to see it." Mai said with a small smile. To Naru, it was her first true smile in what felt like forever.

Mai chuckled "A bath sounds nice."

Naru got up, "I'll fix the bath."

Mai looked into the tray sitting on her bedside and said, "If you're here today, maybe we can go through those movies your mother sent us a while back. Yeah, let's have a movie marathon! We'll need popcorn."

Naru chuckled, "Are you sure? Your English hasn't improved that much -"

"That's why you're watching with me. We'll need lots popcorn!"

"Gene forced me to watched them during holidays so I know pretty much know what happens in all of them."

"You can't possibly remember the plot of every movie."

"Says the person who has the attention span of a goldfish."

"Take that back! I passed high school with some pretty good grades, you –"

"Be quiet Mai, Lin's on the phone. Yes Lin -"

"– DAMN NARCISSIST!"

Ten minutes later, Lin ended the call with Naru and out down his phone with a sigh of relief and smiled. He had been very worried about them both along with all the other members of SPR. He had heard Mai on the other side of the line and he deduced things had become better between the two. Now all he had to do was tell the others, not to forget Madoka and Luella.


End file.
